Old Earth
by Atarah Derek
Summary: It's been said that anger turned sideways is Bumi. In his grief over losing Aang, Bumi's reckless behavior increases fourfold, resulting in repeated destruction of various sections of Omashu. But when a race of reptilian people are awakened beneath the city, it's up to Bumi and an oddly eccentric friend with a ridiculously long scarf to save the day.


**Old Earth**

**Disclaimer:** What doesn't belong to Nickelodeon belongs to the BBC.

Chapter 1: Meeting an Alien

Yet another day had dawned on the famous stronghold of Omashu. And yet again, it was a disturbance in the streets, rather than the crowing of roosters, that awoke the citizens of the southern Earth Kingdom city.

"Come an' get me!" a wild-haired teenager cackled as he ran through the streets, leaping over crates of chickens and vendors' stalls. Behind him in hot pursuit were several of Omashu's soldiers. The teen gave one stomp, and pillars of earth launched the crates into the air, distracting the soldiers, who tried to dodge the falling eggs and flying hens.

In anger, one soldier returned the gesture, slamming down on the ground and sending a rift of earth to meet the teen, intending to trip him up. But the boy anticipated the motion and used it to launch himself off the ground and onto a nearby mail chute.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the teen taunted before catching a passing stone crate and using his earthbending to propel himself up the chute.

"Come back here, you street rat!" the soldier cried. He turned to the men behind him. "Get to the top of that chute and cut him off!"

The men scrambled to obey. But when they got to the top of the delivery chute, the teen was nowhere to be seen.

The commanding soldier groaned in frustration and tried to calm himself. "He'll surface again," he assured his men. "All we have to do is follow the trail of damage he always leaves."

"And what do we do when we catch him?" another soldier asked. "He's evaded us for the last four years, and his destructiveness has only increased in that time."

"I think it's rather obvious what should be done with him," the commanding soldier responded. "That Bumi boy is far too dangerous and..." he paused to search for a kinder word, "...annoying...to be permitted to stay in the city. We'll throw him out of Omashu. He can be someone else's problem. Maybe he'll even go bother the Fire Lord for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of town, the fugitive had finally stopped running. He arrived at what appeared to be an innocuous stone wall. A flick of the wrist and the wall retracted to reveal a large but cozy dwelling place. Bumi entered and sealed himself in, leaving just enough space between the rocks to provide fresh air. He lit a nearby lamp and proceeded to dig the contents of his cloak out. Food and drink for the day. The teen collapsed onto an earthbent bed and bit into a stolen loaf of bread.

"Those guards just have no sense of humor," he murmured to no one in particular. "Not like the fun you and I used to have, eh, Aang?" He turned his focus to a pile of rocks nearby that bore a rough resemblance to a human. Growing on the top rock in an arrow formation was a blue crystal, glittering in the lamplight. Bumi smiled fondly for a moment at the rock foundation before grimacing. He sighed, reached over to pluck a piece of the crystal off the rock, then flopped over on his bed, munching on the sugary formation absentmindedly.

He lay like that for hours, reminiscing a happier time when his best friend and partner in crime would come to visit. Life on the streets was hard, particularly for a child. Bumi's raw earthbending skills and mischievous nature were what had kept him alive, but they had also made him a favorite target for thugs and soldiers; the former desiring to use him as a punching bag and the latter looking to grab some glory for enforcing Omashu's strict, archaic laws on a prepubescent orphan. Bumi had found a kindred spirit in the form of the airbender named Aang. Aang had no desire to turn Bumi in for breaking an endless number of rules. He had instead joined Bumi in his pranks and playtime. When Aang had received his tattoos indicating his mastery of his element, the first person outside of the Air Nomads he'd shown them off to was Bumi, and Bumi had helped him celebrate by teaching him how to ride the mail chutes.

But Bumi hadn't seen Aang in nearly four years. And he may never see him again.

"Stupid monks, scaring you away," Bumi muttered. "Stupid Sozin, ruining all our fun by making sure you can't come out of...wherever you're hiding. At least, not for a long time."

Anger welled up in the teen, and he slammed a foot into the wall, sending a crack running up it. Outside he could hear rocks break off the top of the wall and come tumbling down into the street. The familiar scent of grinding granite wafted into Bumi's dwelling, and he listened with some satisfaction as smaller rocks continued to tumble down.

Suddenly Bumi sat up, focused on another, unusual noise. The sound of tumbling pebbles gradually gave way to a groaning, whirring sound that was completely unfamiliar to Bumi. It grew louder, and Bumi watched as the lamp flickered in response to wind suddenly blowing in through the small windows in the rock. The noise ended with the sound of a dull thud. Bumi got up and put his ear to his door, trying to discern what was happening.

There was a sound of a wooden door creaking open, and Bumi heard a shod foot hit the ground. A creaking and a click indicated that the newcomer had closed the door.

"Hello? Anyone home, or is this town deserted?"

The man had a deep, almost baritone voice, and his accent seemed foreign.

Bumi shrugged to himself. Nothing better to do, so he might as well introduce himself. He opened the wall and grinned as the stranger jumped back in surprise.

"I don't suppose I shall ever get used to that," the man said. "So you're geokinetic. Heard about folks like you." He gave the teen a toothy smile. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

Bumi took in the sight of the man with a bemused expression. He was very tall, with a head full of dark, curly hair, topped with a hat, and big, round, blue eyes that seemed to bug out of his head. He wore a long coat and an even longer multi-colored scarf. He was significantly lighter skinned than most people of the region. Nearby stood a strange blue box that Bumi was sure hadn't been there when he'd gotten home.

"Not a doctor of Omashu, that's for sure," Bumi said, returning the stranger's grin.

"Oh, was it that obvious?" the Doctor teased.

Bumi chuckled. "Name's Bumi. You wanna be careful around here. This town's run by sticks perpetually stuck in the mud."

"Oh, well, I don't plan on causing too much trouble," the Doctor said with a shrug. "I haven't been here in years, so I thought I'd pop by for a visit." The stranger reached into his coat pocket and produced a small brown bag, which he opened and held out to the teen. "Care for a jelly baby?"

Bumi immediately reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of colorful gummy candy. He popped the treat into his mouth and chewed, pleasure spreading over his face. "Thanks," he said. "Got some good stuff there. Care for some jennamite?" He held a bit of crystal out for the Doctor, who accepted it. "Better eat it quick. It has a tendency to get...attached to people."

The Doctor gave the crystal a sniff and a lick. He smiled widely. "Isn't that interesting? Naturally growing rock candy." He took a bite of the jennamite, then regarded his new acquaintance. "You know, I get the distinct impression you and I are going to get along just fine."

Bumi laughed aloud, punctuating his mirth with a snort. That got the Doctor laughing.

"So, what brings you to this dull patch of rock, Doctor?" Bumi asked. "Not like there's much to do around here unless you're willing to step on some fuddy-duddy toes."

"I have my doctorate in stepping on fuddy-duddy toes," the Doctor said with a smile. "Also in cheese rolling. But actually, I came to observe some...what do you call it? Earthbending?"

Bumi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You some kinda alien or somethin'?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact I am," the Doctor responded, never losing his toothy grin.

Bumi laughed again. "Well, alright, then," he said, slapping the Doctor on the back. "So here's the deal: I show you some good old fashioned earthbending fun, and you show me whatcha got in that space box of yours."

"Oh, nothing terribly interesting in there," the Doctor said dismissively.

"Aw, come on! It makes funny noises and produces wind, and it's too heavy to carry around without earthbending. And it's from outer space. It's gotta be the most interesting thing I've ever seen in Omashu." Bumi strode over and leaned against the box nonchalantly, noting how the box seemed to hum.

The Doctor tilted his head. "Well, I suppose I could show you around a bit." He produced a key, opened the door and gestured for Bumi to step inside. "Welcome to my TARDIS."

The teen excitedly obeyed. And a moment later, the Doctor became one of only a handful of people to witness genuine surprise on Bumi's face as the teenager's eyes went wider than could be believed. He gaped at the interior of the box, poking his head out the door briefly to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Then he turned back to the Doctor, his signature grin taking its place on his face.

"Looks like a little box on the outside, but has a whole space-travel thing goin' on inside. That's awesome! You really know how to get around, Doc."

"Yes, I suppose I do," the Doctor grinned. Suddenly he dropped the smile. "But if you don't mind, it's the Doctor, not 'Doc.'"

"Whatever you say, Doc," Bumi said with a handwave, studying his surroundings and pointedly ignoring the Doctor as the alien rolled his eyes. "You know, I've always said you gotta keep your mind open to the possibilities. Think outside the box. But if the box is bigger on the inside, well..." He gave the Doctor a lopsided grin.

The Doctor chuckled.

"What's with the round things on the walls?" Bumi asked.

"You know, I have no idea," the Doctor said, gazing around him.

"And is this how you control your spaceship?" Bumi said, waltzing up to the console in the middle of the room. He studied the buttons and switches on it, then ran a hand across the central column.

"Right," the Doctor said, striding over. "So, where's a good place in this town to see a little earthbending? You give me coordinates and I'll take you there."

"Top of the mountain."

"Top of the mountain it is, then."

The Doctor threw some switches and pressed some buttons. The column in the middle of the console began moving up and down, and the TARDIS began making that same whirring and grinding noise Bumi had heard earlier. Soon enough the sounds stopped, punctuated by a dull thud. The Doctor opened the doors and led the way out.

When Bumi stepped out and discovered they were indeed at the peak of the mountain on which Omashu was situated, he laughed aloud. "Spectacular, Doc! Best thing that's happened to me in years!"

"So how's about that earthbending demonstration?" the Doctor said.

"Right. Check this out!"

Bumi leaped into a horse stance and easily lifted an earthen column out of the ground. He flicked his wrists a few times, creating a facsimile of himself out of the rock. He then levitated the column and sent it rolling down the hill. "One Bumi away!" he called, cackling.

The Doctor winced as he watched the statue bounce off the stone roofs of houses beneath them. "Bit destructive, don't you think?"

Bumi shrugged. "Earthbending ain't exactly gentle. You can use it for landscaping, but only if you plan on redoing the whole mountain." To demonstrate, Bumi took several stances, shifting the earth around him with every movement. The result was a courtyard surrounded by stone pillars. Bumi then carved circular patterns in the pillars. He raised up a shorter pillar in the center of the courtyard, shaping it to resemble the TARDIS console.

"I like your style," the Doctor said.

"There you are!"

Bumi and the Doctor spun around to see the angry faces of the same city guards that had pursued Bumi that morning.

"Time to go!" Bumi shouted. He ran over to the TARDIS and stomped, tipping the TARDIS over on its side and onto a rock platform. He leaped onto the TARDIS and propelled it down the slope.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Doctor cried.

Bumi ignored the Doctor's protests, instead grabbing the Doctor's coat and hefting him onto the TARDIS as he passed. The TARDIS gained speed as it coasted downhill.

"I used to do this all the time as a kid!" Bumi called back to the Doctor.

"Fascinating, really!" the Doctor called back. "But I don't think the Old Girl appreciates being treated like a sled!"

Bumi cackled, guiding the TARDIS onto the topmost delivery chute.

"Stop!"

The Doctor glanced behind them to see the soldiers using a stone crate to pursue the duo. "We've still got a tail!"

"They're no match for my skills!" Bumi cried, laughing. He launched the TARDIS onto a nearby chute, easily outpacing the guards.

They rode the chutes all the way to the walls of the city. The Doctor began to panic as he saw the wall fast approaching. Not ten yards before hitting the wall, Bumi suddenly pulled up, righting the TARDIS, throwing the Doctor off, and sending the stone slab they'd been riding crashing into the wall. Bumi landed on his feet, laughing in crazed delight.

The Doctor found himself in a haystack. He struggled to sit up, spluttering and wiping straw from his face. "Was that really necessary?!" he shouted.

Bumi was about to respond when the clanging of a gong caught his attention. He heard shouts and saw soldiers running toward them from every direction.

The Doctor finally got to his feet, wrapping his overly long scarf around his neck before joining Bumi.

"I get the distinct impression you've made yourself quite unpopular among the local authorities."

"What's a few misdemeanors among friends?" Bumi said, his grin never leaving his face. He turned his attention to the soldiers that were closing in on them.

The soldiers formed a ring around the duo, most of them taking up stances in preparation to earthbend.

"Just come quietly, for all our sakes," one soldier said.

Bumi tapped his stubbled chin in mock contemplation. "Hmm...no!" He cackled, stomping a foot and opening the ground beneath himself and the Doctor, dropping the two of them deep underground. The Doctor yelped in surprise as they plummeted.

Bumi and the Doctor tumbled down a series of underground passageways before finally coming to a halt at an unknown depth beneath the city.

The Doctor groaned as he rose to his feet. He took stock of his surroundings. "Oh, nice, very nice performance," he said sarcastically as he dug through his pockets, producing a thick, long object. He pressed a button on the object, and a beam of light appeared from the top of it.

Bumi simply cackled at the Doctor's irritation. "Nice torch," he noted.

The Doctor ignored him, shining the light around the cavern. "So what exactly has you so angry that you're taking it out on the people of this city?"

"Angry? Me, angry?"

"Oh, yes, quite angry. And mad, too, but I rather like that about you." The Doctor smiled, then grimaced. "I've traveled through time and space enough to know rage when I see it. Been living on your own your whole life, I presume?"

Bumi frowned. "We all have issues."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. I've got 750 years worth. But I prefer to avoid taking my problems out on others."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Sozin."

"Who?"

Bumi grimaced, clenching a fist and causing a nearby boulder to crack. He was about to respond when the ground shuddered violently, causing him to pitch forward. The temblors became increasingly intense, and Bumi had to use his earthbending to keep the ceiling in place.

"Is that an earthquake or are you doing that?" the Doctor called.

"Totally natural!" Bumi responded. "Unless everyone above ground is causing it, which I doubt. It's too deep for that!"

The Doctor reached into an inner coat pocket, pulling out a small device and waving it over the ground. It created a peculiar buzzing sound, distinctive even over the rumbling of the earth.

"You're right," he finally said. "The focus is still a good mile beneath us. Can you get us out of here?"

Bumi nodded and began earthbending a passage. But his efforts were hampered by the intensity of the quake. The floor of the cavern began splitting, catching both of the occupants off guard. They began falling again.

The duo landed hard on the floor of another cavern, this one brightly lit by an unknown light source. The quake stopped, and Bumi and the Doctor picked themselves up. They looked up to find themselves surrounded by a bizarre race Bumi couldn't place for the life of him. They looked like a cross between humans and lizards, and they certainly didn't appear to be friendly.

"Ohhhh dear," the Doctor moaned. "Wasn't expecting to meet you fellows on this world." He pulled out the little brown sack he'd offered to Bumi and held it out to the nearest creature. "Sorry if we woke you. Jelly baby?"

One of the creatures hissed at the Doctor, knocking the bag from his hand. Bumi inched closer to the Doctor as the strange creatures closed in on them.

"So, Doc...who, or more appropriately, _what_ are these things?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw as the creatures studied the intruders. "Old 'friends,'" he said at last. "And by 'friends' I mean...well, we're not on the best of terms. They're Silurians."


End file.
